CMOS range image sensors such as time-of-flight sensors have become increasingly popular in various applications. CMOS range image sensors typically include a modulated near-infrared light source which illuminates a field of view, and one or more range image sensors, typically operating at the near-infrared wavelength, which sense reflected light from the field of view to form a depth image. A CMOS range image sensor can be provided in a depth camera in a motion capture system, for instance, to obtain data regarding the location and movement of a human body or other subject in a physical space, for input to an application in a computing system. Many applications are possible, such as for military, entertainment, sports and medical purposes. One example application involves detecting hand or other body movements to provide a control input to a gaming console. In some case, the user's bare hand is detected, e.g., in a bare-hand user interface. The CMOS range image sensor should be able to determine the depth information of each pixel in the field of view and to update the distance to every object in the field of view substantially in real time based on a frame rate of the camera.